mods_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Transmutation Tablet (Block)
The Transmutation Tablet is a block from used for more advanced transmutation of blocks and items. It requires the Philosopher's Stone in its recipe, but has very few of that item's limitation in transmutation. Mechanics When placed in the world, it can be right-clicked to open the transmutation GUI. It has two main areas: 8 input slots on the left side, and 16 output slots on the right. Placing any items with an EMC value into one of the left slots will add its value to the EMC counter below. Placing multiple items into the input slots will combine their values, but only the first item of any stack will be counted. Items can be taken back out the input slots at any time, which will remove their value from the counter again. If an item is placed into the input that the player has never placed in a Transmutation Table before, a vertical text saying "Learned!" will appear. Any learned items will appear in the output slots and can be transmuted into from other items by simply taking them out of the slot. The topmost output slot will always be occupied by the most valuable item the player can make with the current amount of EMC in the Table, and the slots below will contain other known items of gradually decreasing value. In the center of the output slots is an empty Target slot. Placing an item in it will cause that item to appear as the topmost one, if possible. The items below will also change to those of descending value from the target. The item in the target slot will not be counted towards the EMC counter. If an item is taken out of an output slot, one item from every input stack will be consumed and converted into EMC, which is then used to make the new item. Any excess EMC will remain stored in the EMC counter for future use, and will remain there even if all input items are taken out, the GUI is closed, and even if the world is reloaded. This EMC count is shared between all Transmutation Table blocks and items. The final slot is the burn slot, which can be found below the input and output slots. Any items dropped in it will instantly be converted into EMC and stored in the counter, similar to excess EMC when transmuting. Type Lock Every item with an EMC value is either considered Matter or Fuel. The vast majority of blocks and items are matter, but a small selection counts as fuel. This includes some regular furnace fuels and combustibles, like Coal, Charcoal, Blaze Rods and Oil Bucket (BuildCraft)s, but also a few dusts, like Redstone, Gunpowder, Glowstone Dust or Nikolite. Using the Transmutation Tablet it is normally impossible to transmute matter into fuel or vice versa: when any item is placed or burned in the Table, the "No Lock" text will change to either "Matter" or "Fuel", which will limit both further input and output to items of that type. The only way to reset this lock is by removing all items and EMC from the Table - either by transmuting all EMC into items, or by placing any Klein Star in the input. Klein Stars will automatically absorb as much EMC as possible from the table and store it when taken out. However, unlike any other item, they are not considered matter or fuel, and can thus be used to create both when used as the sole transmutation source. Recipe Uses Known Bugs * Although the EMC counter can practically store infinite amounts of EMC, it is technically limited to about 2 billion EMC. This is due to the counter's value being stored as a 32-bit signed integer number, which has a maximum value of exactly 2,147,483,647. Attempting to add more EMC than this amount to the table will overflow the counter, causing it to start counting up from -2,147,483,648, essentially destroying all EMC in the table. * In SMP, both the output slots and the EMC counter are not always synchronized correctly.